


Deep forest

by scarletchidori



Series: Inuvember 2019 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, and inuyasha, brief appearance of inuyasha's mother, i'm not really sure about it but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: "Father was kind, and he had a good heart for humankind,  but why did his foolish love for humans led him to have a son with a human is beyond me"





	Deep forest

**Author's Note:**

> Something for the Inuvember. I really hope Sesshomaru isn't out of character, I'm still trying to figure out how to write about these character that I've always loved. It's short and nothing special, but I really hope you will like it.

_ “We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, _

_ unable to cry out, for eternity…” _

_ Fukai Mori - Do As Infinity _

  
*

Foolish, brother. Just like Father before him he met his fate because of his weakness.

A human was the cause of Father downfall, the same could be said for Inuyasha. I heard that a human miko sealed him here, he looks peaceful with his eyes closed.

Father was kind, and he had a good heart for humankind, but why did his foolish love for humans led him to have a son with a human is beyond me. When I first heard about my father’s death, I thought it was a mistake, a joke. Father was so strong, no human or demon would be able to kill him, but despite being strong he was killed by a mere human. Died to protect his son and his human lover. I once saw Inuyasha when he was a child, his mother looked fragile and weak, while taking care of him.

_ So my Father gave up everything for this? A strong demon… died to protect those two? _

_ “You have a brother, you know?”, she asks “Promise me you will get along with him, okay? After all, one day he will be everything you have” _

_ She sighs deeply “His name is Sesshomaru. Don’t worry, you will meet him sooner or later” _

_ I couldn’t care less about my half brother. But I decide not to kill him. He’s still a small child, and despite not caring about him, I would never harm a baby, no matter if human or demon. _

Now there he is. Sealed possibly forever.

‘Supreme… conquest. Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect”, he asked my father once. I have no one to protect, I’m not like him or my half-brother, I would never sacrifice myself or a chance to gain more power for a human.

I turn my back to him without turning around once.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you find mistakes, let me know!!! Thank you!


End file.
